


Sweet As Sweets

by robbaery



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, soft babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbaery/pseuds/robbaery
Summary: An afternoon spent for baking is also used to throw tension and questions in the mix of their comfort.





	Sweet As Sweets

The ingredients are meticulously arranged across the smooth kitchen table. Margaery’s eyebrows drew in concentration; her focus is on reciting the necessities in baking cupcakes. Her grandmother Olenna taught her that trick before starting to bake. She took the advice as gospel seeing as how she owns one of the most beloved bakeshops around. She turned her heard towards the doorway of the kitchen at the sound of sneakers tapping against the wooden floor. 

“You’re late.” Margaery deadpanned. 

Her boyfriend sauntered to her and planted a kiss on her cheek. When he noticed she didn’t budge and the subtle glower remains, he stretches his bent arm and revealed a dozen of roses. Before she could react, he brought her closer with his free hand and firmly kissed her on the mouth. “I had to get them for you, baby.” He reasoned with his brows wiggling in humour.

She merely hums and takes a hold of the blooming roses. “Are you ready, Robb honey?” She taunted as she grabbed one transparent vase, filled it with water, and placed the roses there. She positioned it near the sink then threw him one white apron with fringes at the bottom.

“Yes, ma’am.” He answers as he ties the strings around his waist. They both snicker at how the cloth tightly fits on his thick waist. He stands next to her, eyeing all the equipment and ingredients laid out in perfect alignment. Growing up and helping around the bakeshop does that to a person, Robb supposed. “I’m just glad Olenna isn’t here to sass me when I make mistakes.” 

Margaery playfully rolled her eyes. “We’ve been dating for four months. I’m sure she’ll warm up to you eventually.” She teased with a giggle. She got two eggs and cracked it shell, the whites and yolk pouring down on the bowl. “Okay, the oven is preheated. I’ve measured the sugar and butter before you came here.” She informed him and lightly whisked the two eggs in the bowl to a consistency she appears to be satisfied. “Your job mister, is to sift the flour and cocoa.” She instructed with a stern face and a twinkle in her eyes. 

“Is it supposed to be like this?” Robb questioned as he cautiously sifts the flour. He was done with the cocoa. Margaery told him it was for the icing and though he didn’t quite comprehend, he obeyed her anyways.

Margaery poured the saturated ingredients in a separate bowl from the dry one. She eyed his work and her mouth quirked on one side. “Nice job, pretty boy.” She poked his side before combining the contents’ of the two bowls in the mixer. “Please get me water.” She requested and gradually added to the mix. 

“How do you know if it’s good enough, little rose?” Robb asked, his palm massaging her clothed shoulder before pressing a chaste kiss on her neck. 

Margaery glanced at him, taking this minor afternoon deed notably seriously; much more than she would expect. When she suggested it with laugh tact at the end, it took her a moment or two to consider his agreement to it as genuine. And not as a continuation of her joke. She cleared her throat and turned her attention back to the batter being mixed. “Right, um, yes so the consistency must be just like this! Let’s fill the cupcake liners!” She insisted. Her eyes gleamed as she gestured her boyfriend to pour the batter into the tiny flowery liners. 

When the task is done, Margaery walked behind Robb and slides in the batter filled plates into the oven. She clapped her hands and gestured to the icing sugar, perfectly sifted and perfect for the icing. “It’s time for the chocolate frosting.” She declared.  
Robb was her apprentice in this scenario. He constantly asked her for the precise measurements before adding it in the mix. He was most careful with the melting of chocolate because one has to be vigilant in handling that chore.  
It was a peculiar situation for Robb because other than things like this, he can say he’s quite confident in most of the things he does. And yet here he is, on a Saturday afternoon, wrapped in frilly laced apron, taking orders from the petite woman beside him, with all smiles and her jade like eyes downright shining. But Robb knows he wouldn’t have it any other way.  
“You make wonderful frosting, Stark!” Margaery praised with pride in her voice. She sets it aside and checks the cupcakes. Taking a toothpick from the bunch of it, she sinks it in the one near them and sighs. “How about we clean up to pass the time?” She suggested. 

Robb got the box of cocoa powder but wasn’t aware of the lid was open so when he crashed against his girlfriend’s shoulder, a cloud of amber puffs in the air and the sharp gasp is heard. “Oh Gods, baby I’m so sorry! I didn’t-“  
Margaery’s hands held flour and splashed most of it on his navy Henley. She smirked at his stupefied expression. “Now we’re even.” She stated in finality.

Their eyes drifted to the different containers of powder and without having to say a word they raced to gather more ingredients for themselves. Squeals and deep chested laughter bounced on the walls of the kitchen. They chased each other around the table, blindly throwing powder behind them, and the songs of the radio were barely heard by their rushed footsteps and guffaws echoing around them.

“Quit already, Tyrell.” Robb challenged as he held the box of flour. His face had a mix of cocoa but his face was upturned in the most affectionate manner. He arched a brow at how he hasn’t heard a “yes” from the fierce woman across him, their chests heaving from the foot race, their breaths laboured, but oh the beams on their faces were warmer than the afternoon outside the kitchen window. “Baby, I know you’re tired.” He lightly. provoked.

Margaery shook her head, the loose tendrils caressing her cheeks which are stained with powders as well. “Not until you surrender, Stark.” She negotiates with a firm tone.  
He creeps on his side; sneakers barely making a sound unlike how he entered the bakeshop. He hides his triumphant smirk when he sprints off to her and it was a too swift move to ignore. He drops whatever he’s holding and wraps his arms on her waist, spinning her around the vast kitchen. They both laugh and a small cloud escapes them from all the ingredients stained on their clothes and skin.  
He drops her on her feet, still laughing. He bends down, tasting the cocoa on her lush lips. They were barely kissing now since their mouths are widened by their smiles. They laugh and kiss in same breaths until he unfortunately pulled away and brought her closer, their foreheads stuck. His gaze rove over the genuine ecstasy on her face and his cheeks hurt from smiling too much. “Gods, I love you so fucking much, Margaery.” He utters with veneration.

When the words were in the air, they both stood rigid at his declaration. It was far too early in their state to utter such a phrase; the kind that would need more talk on their relationship. In truth, what they have is comfort and ease. But that, those three words, catalyzed anything but those two things they’ve grown used from being with each other.

Margaery stood there, in his arms, dumbfounded and wide eyed. “Robb…” She mumbled, her voice hinted on so much more than his name. 

The oven dinged and Robb raced over there without a moment’s thought. He puts on gloves and extracts the tray form the heating oven. He recalls Margaery saying the cupcakes would need time to cool down for about two minutes. “We should prepare the icing. Where are the pipe bags again? I can’t remember.” He rambled, eyes darting anywhere else but Margaery’s inquisitive and almost pleading gaze. 

Before she could even complain about his curt attitude, he scoops up the icing batter into the bag with his head bent and his foot nervously tapping with the tune of the radio’s song. He felt pathetic and immensely guilty at abandoning his words. He’s dating the loveliest girl he’s ever met and he chickens out the moment he tells Margaery he loves her. His father would definitely not be proud of this.  
I love her. I have to follow my heart and that’s Margaery. He firmly resolved in his thoughts. He turned, ready to say it one more time but he noted the droop on her shoulders and the subtle frown on her mouth.  
“I’ll do one and you copy me, okay?” Her usual silvery voice is subdued as she also didn’t initiate eye contact with him. She did a simple and slow swirl of her wrist and a small amount of icing is caked on top of the cupcake. “Here, you do it.”  
An idea lit his mind and he takes the pipe bag from her dainty hands. He carefully swirls the icing, up and down in motion and he ignores the puzzled look he has on. He continued on his work until he stopped at the very last cupcake. He twisted in his step so he was facing her with a victorious beam.  
The cupcakes were just enough for him to spell out. I LOVE YOU BABY.

“I’m sorry I panicked there. But I don’t regret saying it. I know we’ve only been dating for a few months but Margaery, love,-“  
“I love you too so much baby!” Margaery giddily intervened. She loosely wrapped her arms on his neck and brushed her nose against his. The tensed movements melted away and what remained is the brightness on their faces and the warmth in their chests at their mutual confession. “And I can’t wait for Grandma to taste our cupcakes!” She grinned and kissed his cheek.

Robb’s brows nearly disappeared behind the curls on his forehead. “She’ll what?” He echoed in slight fear.


End file.
